


4/4

by alistoney



Series: Assassins [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, College AU, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, Seduction, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: But Alec knows how to affect Magnus too. Over a year of a relationship has given him a lot more material than he had last year. Two can play this game.Or the first day of Assassins one year later





	4/4

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the anniversary of when I posted the first chapter of Game On I decided to write this short little oneshot sequel as a celebration. Game On is my most popular fic and it’s really special in my heart. This has a lot to do with the support from readers and the overwhelmingly positive response I got from you guys so I wanted to do something to thank you! I hope you like it <3
> 
> You’ll need to have read Game On in order to understand this fic since I don’t restate the rules of the game.

Alec stirs awake when the warmth over his chest disappears. He grumbles without opening his eyes and reaches out to try and pull Magnus back into him. 

He knows for a fact neither of them have class until noon. They do  _ not  _ need to be awake yet. 

After a moment of searching, he smiles when his hand collides with something warm and hard. He cracks one eye open to find he’s got his hand on Magnus’ bare bicep and makes a happy sound under his breath. He’s not exactly awake enough to be embarrassed about it.

“Morning beautiful,” Magnus says in amusement. His head is resting on Alec’s pillow, close enough that Alec can breathe in the soothing scent of him. He’s got his phone out and seems to be reading something. Alec lazily watches the sun cast shadows over his cheekbones as his eyes move back and forth as he reads. 

It’s heartachingly domestic and Alec could drown in the calm. He’s about to move forwards and bury his head under Magnus’ chin, ready to doze back off until they actually have to get up, when Magnus sits up abruptly and ruins his plans. 

Alec turns over onto his back and glares at the ceiling. He just wants cuddles. Is that really too much to ask? 

“Magnus,” he whines, when Magnus slides off the bed and starts rummaging through Alec’s drawers. 

Alec’s drawers have slowly but surely filled up with Magnus’ clothes as the year has gone on, just like a generous amount of Alec’s clothes now live in Magnus’ room across the quad in Downworld House. 

“Yes darling?” Magnus murmurs distractedly, opening another drawer and rummaging through it. Alec doesn’t know why he’s looking for clothes especially when he’s just going to pull Magnus back into bed with him.

“Come back to bed,” Alec says, doing his best not to full on pout and doing a terrible job at it. 

He smushes his face into the pillow and breathes in Magnus scent, smiling softly when Magnus looks up and his eyes soften. 

“Please?” Alec asks, looking at Magnus through his eyelashes in that way that he knows Magnus is weak for. 

Magnus rips his eyes away with what looks like a great deal of effort and Alec almost declares himself victorious. But then, Magnus makes a satisfied noise and pulls something out of his bottom drawer. 

Alec’s eyes widen and he’s sitting up in bed in less than a second.

“ _ What?”  _ he says, eyes locked on the water gun in Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus just smirks at him with mischief in his eyes. 

“What day is it Alexander?” He asks, voice low and much too attractive for Alec to handle. 

“The first day of Assassins,” Alec breathes, heart beating fast.

_ Fuck. _

Alec looks from Magnus’ triumphant face to the water gun in his hand,  _ Alec’s _ water gun. 

“You little  _ asshole _ ,” he says and Magnus laughs loudly, shrugging unapologetically. 

“Hey. I’m going for 4 out of 4 and I already underestimated you once.” 

Alec feels the adrenaline of competition take hold and he bites his lip. Magnus is much too attractive when he gets competitive. 

“You might be my boyfriend but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to sabotage you every step of the way,” Magnus continues, spinning the water gun in his hand and winking at Alec. Alec has to stop himself from dying on the spot from how attractive he is.

But Alec knows how to affect Magnus too. Over a year of a relationship has given him a lot more material than he had last year.  _ Two _ can play this game. 

Alec slides off the bed and moves so he’s only a step away from Magnus. He slowly lets his eyes roam down and then back up the length of his body, stopping to linger on the lone necklace sitting against his throat. 

Magnus’ eyes are dark when Alec looks back into them and he grins, leaning in until his lips brush the shell of Magnus’ ear. 

“You’re not going to win,” he murmurs lowly, running his index finger along his jaw and down his neck, grinning when he shivers at the touch.

“I’m not?” Magnus breathes.

“No.” 

Magnus leans into Alec’s body, tilting his neck as Alec ducks his head to drag his lips down his skin.  

“Why?” 

Alec grins against his neck, biting softly at the skin and listens to Magnus’ soft gasp before pulling away and locking eyes with him.

“Because  _ I’m _ going to win,” he says simply. He waits a beat, letting himself be satisfied with the way Magnus’ pupils seem to dilate and he licks his lips. Alec then, lunges forwards to grab the water gun out of Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus is faster than him though and he steps backwards, pulling his hand out of Alec’s reach. 

His eyes are sparkling in that way they always do when he senses a good challenge. Alec feels warmth travel down his spine over being the reason for that look. Has to stop himself from just striding forwards and crowding him against the wall to get rid of his smirk.

“Oh, are you?” Magnus asks, taking another step backwards so he’s standing in Alec’s doorway, “Big talk coming from someone who just got their water gun stolen from them.” 

Alec stays where he is, in the center of his room and raises an eyebrow. 

“Bigger talk coming from someone who isn’t in their room and doesn’t have the immunity on,” he quips back, basking in the delighted laugh that Magnus lets out. 

“Touché Alexander,” he says, stepping back into the room and into Alec’s space, being careful not to let the water gun get close enough that Alec can try and steal it again. 

He smiles and lifts onto his toes to drop a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, staying close even as he pulls away. 

“Get ready to get taken down, sweetheart,” he says softly, smirk in place and eyes sparkling in delight.

He’s goddamn beautiful and Alec is  _ so _ gone for him. 

He leans their foreheads together and smiles. 

“You’re on, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot so there will not be any continuation. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
